yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
AVATAR APPEARANCE ISSUES
Fixing Avatar Appearance Issues For bake fail issues in SL, please refer to this page. Sometimes, when you log in, you will find yourself as a cloud, or ruthed. Or it may be that if you change clothes, they do not appear on you. This occurs as a result of a lack of communication between your computer and the SL servers. A brief explanation. When you wear (non prim) clothing, the clothing textures are sent from YSL server to your computer. There, the viewer layers the clothing textures onto your skin textures (a process known as baking) and then send the resultant textures back to the YSL servers. The servers then send these textures to other avatars that might be in the region. If any one of these things don't work properly, the result is commonly called a bake fail; bake fails are what can leave your avatar looking like a cloud, or ruthed, or your clothing not visually changing when you change outfit. In broad terms, bake fails occur when there is a communication problem. So solutions range from trying to force your avatar textures to bake again, to investigating and solving the cause of the communications issue. You Can quickly see whether one or more textures on your avatar - or that of another person - have not loaded properly, by right clicking the avatar and selecting Textures; click here for more on the window that opens. NOTE: the RenderUnloadedAvatar debug setting is at best a band-aid solution; it will force your viewer to render an avatar using incomplete, possibly incorrect information, and works only for your viewer, not others. (Think about the name of the setting: render unloaded avatar. Meaning… draw the avatar even though it is not yet fully loaded by the viewer. So… it will be shown, partially, maybe nearly completely. Maybe not. Thus it is a “band aid” solution, not a fix.) So in order to ensure that your avatar is really fixed please ensure that you have this disabled. Open the Advanced Menu (Ctrl-Alt-D if it not visible) and select Debug Settings. Type in RenderUnloadedAvatar and set to FALSE. ---- Here are steps that may help fix you. Please do these one at a time, in order, exactly as described, stopping as soon as one fixes you. You Look Fine to Yourself, but Others See You Wearing Yesterday's Clothes The first things to try are: *Change your active group *If that fails, Rebake (Ctrl-Alt-R) a few times *If that fails, right click yourself and select Edit Shape (and try to edit anything and save the difference); exit. If these all fail, then something is inhibiting your baked textures from being sent to the YSL servers. The first thing to examine is your bandwidth; if it is too high for your connection then you may have issues; similarly, it might also be too low. Please see this page for details on determining the optimum bandwidth. If this does not help, reset your router (if you use one) and/or your cable modem. If that doesn't help, some other program on your computer may be interfering with your viewer's connection to YSL, like a firewall or anti-virus. Try disabling them, temporarily, to see if things improve. If this solves the problem, re-enable the firewall, and then configure it to allow YSlife access to the 'net; for more on that, see here. If your Avatar is Partly or Totally Transparent, or parts of your avatar are rendered black *Ensure that you are not wearing alpha layers that have hidden your avatar completely. *Please ensure that your video card drivers are fully up to date. *If you have more than one monitor, and run Firestorm or YSLife on any but the primary, try moving the YSLife window to the primary monitor. *Go to Preferences → Graphics and click the Advanced button near the bottom. Then at the bottom of the window, disable “Hardware Skinning” and click “Ok”. You may have to relog for this change to kick in. *If these don't help or are not applicable, then read on… You See Yourself as a Cloud, or Ruthed, or Are Unable to Edit Your Appearance NOTE: If you have RLV enabled, please disable it and relog before attempting anything which entails wearing or removing clothing or attachments. Also, it is highly recommended that you go to a known good, low lag region to do these steps. *Your inventory needs to be fully loaded before you will bake. Click on the Recent tab of the Inventory window. Make sure that the inventory count doesn't say “Fetched” or “Fetching”; if it does, your inventory is still loading. Let it finish. If it isn't moving, try typing random characters into the inventory search box. *If you wear more than one tattoo layer, then this may be the cause of your issue. There is a known bug, inherited from LL V2 code (Ref. LL JIRA VWR-25775). Try removing all tattoo layers and then rebake (Ctrl-Alt-R). Once you have rebaked, add the tattoo layers back, then rebake again. Should one or more layers not appear, then try going into Edit Appearance and edit any tattoo layers which you can edit, to force the textures to load. *Change your active group. *Rebake (Ctrl-Alt-R) - a few times. *Right click yourself and select Appearance → Edit Shape (and try to edit anything and save the difference); exit. (If you cannot edit your shape, then continue with the steps below.) *Replace your hair base with a different one, if it lets you. If that works, you can then replace it with your usual one. *If your issue is specifically that your avatar textures remain blurry, or that they become “crisp” then, blur, endlessly: in Preferences → Graphics → Rendering (tab), disable Use HTTP Textures. Then relog. If this still doesn't fix, then go to Preferences → Network & Cache and click the Clear cache button - then relog. *Check your bandwidth, as described above; you should also see whether resetting your modem and/or router clears the problem. *If you use Norton Anti Virus - or any of the Norton suite of utilities, try disabling them, then relogging. Norton has been known to inhibit textures from loading. *Make a new temporary folder, and put into it a copy of your shape, skin, hair base, eyes. Then right click on the folder name and Replace Outfit (not Wear, that will not work). *Go to Develop (Ctrl-Alt-Q to activate) → Avatar → Character Tests → Test Male/Female (this will turn you into a ruthed/noobie avi, and you'll have to rewear all your normal skin, clothes and attachments) Rebake - and again - and again. If that works, replace your normal avatar in this order: Hair base, eyes, shape, skin, hair, shirt, pants, shoes, etc. Category:Viewer Category:Troubleshooting Category:Avatar Category:Texture Category:Clothes Category:Help